Many kinds of removable band-type couplings for pipes exist in the art. It is noted that throughout the specification and claims, the term “pipe” encompasses any kind of generally cylindrical object.
Such couplings have an elastomeric seal assembly which is tightened to form a watertight seal against the pipe. Couplings are known that can be used for a range of pipe diameters. Generally, such seal assemblies have two layers of gaskets (seals), for example, constructed of a first ring seal seated over a second ring seal. The seals can be easily disconnected from one another to allow sealing against different diameter pipes. For smaller diameter pipes, both the first and second ring seals are used; for larger diameters, only one seal is used.